Facing Reality
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: After a hate crime, Fuji is determined to relive his life as something completely different. So different that it catches each and every person off guard. But not the Atobe Keigo. [Atobe x Fuji] [Challenged by Kyoka]
1. Facing Reality: ONE

Eternal.Angel  
November 22, 2007 to November 22, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** After a hate crime, demolishing all the family that Fuji had ever known, he seeks the help of an old friend, who earns him admittance to an all women's retreat society, granted that he cross-dresses. Fuji, desperate to leave his old life that has fallen to shambles gladly takes the offer and moves to the settlement to start his new life as a 'woman'. His plan is foolproof; it has to be. Well... until a certain Atobe Keigo enters his life. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

--------------------------  
_Facing Reality: ONE_  
--------------------------

* * *

"_**Syuusuke, why? Why did you do it?"**_

"_**And I thought I trusted you, Aniki…"**_

"_**How dare you hurt our family name!"**_

"_**You're not part of our family anymore…"**_

"_**Anymore…anymore…anymore…"**_

"Stop it!" he cried, slamming his right fist against the right wall of his apartment. The person next door angrily shouted from his apartment, telling him to shut up and stay silent. The message did not reach to his ears though, for he was far too engrossed in his own thoughts. His mind repeated the same, hurtful words, which deeply etched and scarred his heart. His mind played the same scene over and over again, and he clutched his now bloody fist tightly. He must have been insane at that time…so why did he do it exactly? No, he was doing the right thing, he told himself continuously over and over, his breaths shorter and shorter as his blue diamonds eyes revealed themselves, widening. He had done the right thing before, and was doing the right thing right now, in the present.

_**Blood splattered all over the place, his hands stained with them. The floor was engrossed with the fresh, red liquid as it flowed downwards, towards the direction of the front entrance. No, he could not let anyone see what he had done. It would be too risky and dangerous...he had to stop it. But yet, his head hurt so much. Rubbing his temples deftly, he stumbled his way but only resulted in collapsing onto the floor, his entire body imprinted and soaked with human blood, the hatchet in his right hand falling from his grasps. Just lying along the floor felt good, and he closed his eyes to rest for a brief moment...**_

So why, just why, was he feeling so much pain and agony within himself?

Groaning, he reluctantly stood up straight and grabbed his coat, walking abruptly out the front door of his apartment. Where he was heading for, even he himself did not know...

* * *

"_**If you don't know where you are going, you should know where you come from."**  
-- Gullah Proverb  
_

* * *

--------  
_Owari  
_--------

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving! This fic was from Kyoka-san's own idea, I believe. I just want to get it over with over Thanksgiving break, so have fun reading, everyone! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	2. Facing Reality: TWO

Eternal.Angel  
November 23, 2007 to November 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** After a hate crime, demolishing all the family that Fuji had ever known, he seeks the help of an old friend, who earns him admittance to an all women's retreat society, granted that he cross-dresses. Fuji, desperate to leave his old life that has fallen to shambles gladly takes the offer and moves to the settlement to start his new life as a 'woman'. His plan is foolproof; it has to be. Well... until a certain Atobe Keigo enters his life. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

---------------------------  
_Facing Reality: TWO_  
---------------------------

* * *

Clothed in a black leather jacket and blue, long jeans that nearly covered up his black shoes, Fuji Syuusuke casually walked down the street, blending in with the others. He burrowed his neck into the black collar of his coat, trying his best to keep warm. He stuffed his hands into the pockets in preventing from his fingers becoming cold and numb. The wind blew against him, his hair flying everywhere as if it were a massive mess. He continued walking as the wind continued to blow strongly, not having the passion or the will to calm down and abate itself in plea of the people. Pedestrians around him quickly shuffled to their destinations, trying to get themselves out of the windy weather. 

He continued on walking, not knowing where he was heading. He didn't even bother to look behind him, or allow his eyes to stray to the side occasionally. No – he continued looking forward, despite the fact that he was constantly bumping into people's shoulder and getting into people's way, not bothering to hear the complaints and protests of the walkers. He was irritated, frustrated, aggravated – all those adjectives you could name of that would relate to his current, screwed up mood. Why he felt so fiery and angered inside…it was strange. He usually had a calm demeanor, but after that incident – whatever he had, he had forgotten already – well the parts of it, at least – he seemed to have changed…completely.

"_**Open up!" cried the police from the outside as they tried to shake and break down the door, but he had securely locked it and placed objects so that it was even harder to open the door with so much resistance.**_

_**Fuji ran wildly around the room, feeling slightly dizzy. He had just gotten up from his 'brief' moment of rest, and was now panicking. His heart thumped crazily as he strived to find another way out. No, they could not let him find out what he had done at this point of time – it was too late, and definitely too risky to turn himself in.**_

_**Seizing a glass of wine, he popped of the cork from the bottle and tossed it aside, towards the direction of the dirty brown glass window…**_

"Excuse me, sir," said one politely as he tapped Fuji lightly on the shoulder, "Could you tell me where the closest post office is please?"

Fuji stopped walking and stood still, his two feet now together again. He looked down at the ground, ignoring the man's question. The other one, on the other hand, had a bewildered look on his face, unable to understand Fuji's response; that is, if he had one. He tapped Fuji on the shoulder and asked his question again, "Excuse me," he said, emphasizing his call of attention, "Could you please tell me where the closest post office is?"

Fuji angrily pushed the man aside as if he were a piece of dirt and continued on walking. Many of the pedestrians watched as the man tripped over the small gray fence, preventing car accidents to crash into stores and people if it were to happen. He reached out his hand in hoping that someone would catch him before he fell onto the middle of the street. He screamed so loud and high that everyone stopped what they were doing, just looking at the poor male falling to his death.

Fuji turned to look back to see what all the commotion was, only widening his eyes in return.

* * *

_**In a ballet performance, you are never allowed to go back and fix your mistakes.  
**__-- Anonymous Ballet Teacher_

* * *

--------  
_Owari  
_--------

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason, I don't feel like writing long chapters. Just short ones suit me for this story…and I have no idea why that is so. XD Do expect daily updates until my break is over, and then I'll be biting my teeth to see which I should update first… Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	3. Facing Reality: THREE

Eternal.Angel  
December 2, 2007 to December 2, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **After a hate crime, demolishing all the family that Fuji had ever known, he seeks the help of an old friend, who earns him admittance to an all women's retreat society, granted that he cross-dresses. Fuji, desperate to leave his old life that has fallen to shambles gladly takes the offer and moves to the settlement to start his new life as a 'woman'. His plan is foolproof; it has to be. Well... until a certain Atobe Keigo enters his life. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------------------  
_Facing Reality: THREE_  
------------------------------

* * *

The man tripped over the small, gray fence and fell backwards, reaching out his hand towards the sky. His fingers stretched out as far as they could as he nearly made contact with the hard concrete ground of the road. The man's eyes were widened, his mouth agape, and at first, his voice could not be heard, for he could not find the voice to scream. But then, he forced himself to scream and yell as loud as he could, hoping that someone would be there to catch him there. He neared the ground now, and was about to make hard contact with the road. 

"Help me, someone!"

However, no one had dared to move at all. Each and every person witnessing the incident with their very own eyes right now only stood still in their positions as their eyes followed the falling human being, screaming and yelling for his life. The adults used their large palms and hands to cover the eyes of their children, who were now squirming, expecting for something to happen and hoping to see it themselves. Everyone was too scared to move, and they stood as bystanders.

"Shishido-san, where are you?!"

And then, there was a loud and shrilly scream.

And then, there was a bloody cross lying in front of his very two feet.

"_**Say, where do you plan to go now?"**_

_**He only raised a brow in return at hearing Fuji's trivial question, giving the other male a strange but serious look. Sighing slightly before answering, he closed his eyes for a moment, pondering on the question carefully.**_

"_**I plan to become professional in my tennis career."**_

_**Was that really all of his life? Maybe, just maybe, and somehow, he could persuade the man to change his mind and if possible, turn his path towards something else. Tennis could not just be the only life in which he possessed and truly wanted; surely, there was something else burning rapidly inside of him, desiring something so different, something else besides tennis…**_

_**And Fuji wanted to find that scorching and demanding desire of his.**_

Fuji only widened his eyes in shock as he stared at the motionless and blood-stained body lying on the side of the road, his body positioned in an awkward way. Fresh, red blood flowed through the deep cuts and injuries of the man as his eyes rolled backwards naturally, showing only the white part of his eyeballs. Then allowing his eyes to wander, his eyes bore on the object right by his feet, only to find something unexpected; a bloody cross.

_That is one of the worst sins yet, Fuji._

He shakily bent his knees and carefully picked up the metal chain, observing it carefully. The red blood that had washed all over the cross greatly frightened him as the blood now seeped to his palm, making a stain on it. It brought back many and ugly memories as they flashed and replayed through his head over and over again. He clutched his head with his free right hand and gritted his teeth in exasperation.

"Damn…you…"

And as if there was no tomorrow, he ran and ran as far as he could, away from it all.

* * *

_**If you throw ashes, ashes follow you.**  
-- Gullah Proverb  
_

* * *

--------  
_Owari  
_--------

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I'm actually writing random stuff, so if it puzzles you, then it really puzzles me! XDD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
